


The Good Ship Witchqueen

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: MCU Maximoff Oneshots [165]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Age of Ultron, Alternate Universe - Pirates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: The good ship Witchqueen is known for two things: her scarlet sails, and her female captain.Very few dare to cross the Witchqueen or her captain.





	The Good Ship Witchqueen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedSummerRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSummerRose/gifts).



> This was written for an ask game which you may see over [Here](http://essayofthoughts.tumblr.com/post/175898877840/an-avengers-au-with-pirates-no-pairings-but).

**i.  
** The good ship  _Witchqueen_  is known for two things: her scarlet sails, and her female captain.

Very few dare to cross the  _Witchqueen_  or her captain.

 

* * *

 

 **ii.**  
“I offer you hope,” says the captain of the  _Iron Legionnaire._  “You are captain because your parents died. Your parents died because of the captain of the  _Stark Defender._  I merely offer you means for vengeance.”

He stands on the metal deck of his metal ship, shining in the sun. Beside him the  _Witchqueen_  in all her salt-stained wooden glory seems dowdy.

“An end to Stark,” says Wanda. “You promise?”

The captain smiles, inclines his head, presses a hand to his chest. “On what I have in place of a heart,” he says.

 

* * *

 

 **iii.**  
The  _Stark Defender_  is an outrider ship, now. Smaller and more efficient - captained only by Stark and always returning to the greatest might the pirates have to hold back the Navies of obstinate nations. 

The  _Avenger._

Wanda wonders how Ultron means to bring low a ship with both size and manoeuvrability on it’s side.

 

* * *

 

 **iv.**  
“You did not know,” Wanda says. “When you sank the  _Scarlet Witch._  You did not know our mother had children aboard.”

“No,” Stark says. “No, I swear. On heart and soul and ship.”

Wanda nods. “By heart and soul and ship, I did not know that Ultron intended to destroy all the pirates he could.”

“We must end him,” says the new-made creature - and none of them know quite what he is, but the result of Stark’s meddling in technologies beyond all their knowing. “And his new ship. If the Navies get ahold of it they will end all of us.”

 

* * *

 

 **v.**  
“Brother!” Wanda’s call is loud and clear and the decks stand clear of clutter. The ropes rest in coils, the crew stand ready. “Give my ship her speed.”

Under Pietro’s hands the  _Witchqueen_  flies like the wind.

Far across the waves the  _Iron Legionnaire_  ransacks Novi Grad, safe haven to all ships to sail.

Wanda smiles into the wind and trusts her brother’s set course as behind them the  _Avenger_ ’s new engines whirr to life.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
